heartbeatfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr Tricia Summerbee
Dr Tricia Summerbee (deceased), played by Clare Calbraith. Appeared in 42 episodes from 2001 - 2002. 'Biography' A very caring and compassionate doctor who had suffered from a heart condition since childhood. She was introduced to the series as a doctor at Ashfordly General Hospital but she soon moved to take up the practice in Aidensfield. Her relationship with PC Mike Bradley began when she showed sympathy over the break-up of his marriage. One of Tricia's earliest storylines was in a two-part episode where she prescribed contraceptive pills to a teenager, a mistake that anyone could make. In "She's Leaving Home", her and Mike witnessed the surgery being broken into and drugs being stolen. She and PC Bradley were about to become engaged when her accidental involvement in one of the cases that he was working on led her to attempt to assist him and the police on horseback. She fell off the horse and died from her injuries in this episode, "Horses for Courses". 'Personality and appearance' Although caring and compassionate, the situations she found herself in - both medical and police work - wouldn't have helped by the fact that Tricia was young and female. In the nineteen sixties it would have been hard for any woman doctor and like Dr Kate Rowan before her, would've faced bigotry from the men and locals who didn't want one in the area. 'PC Mike Bradley' Tricia met PC Mike Bradley when she first worked at the Ashfordly General Hospital and took over the old practice that used to belong to Dr Neil Bolton. The pair began dating after Mike's wife Jackie left him for former client Adrian Miller, all three were involved in the case where he was accused of indecent assault. In No Hiding Place, Mike and Tricia kissed for the first time. In She's Leaving Home, Mike was with her when the surgery was broken into and a lot of drugs were stolen. Both her and Mike found themselves in medical and police work, which brought them closer together. In Love's Sweet Dream, she and Mike were very much in love with each other - but it was clear that Mike didn't want to make the same mistake again after his divorce from Jackie. Eventually she and Mike declared their love for each other but a violent case left Tricia collapsing and fighting for her life. In Skeletons and Cupboards, Mike was concerned that she was going back to work too soon. In Horses for Courses, Tricia became smitten by the charms of racehorse trainer Kieran Doyle and Mike wasn't happy. He told her to stay away from him when he came to the surgery but she told him to get out. This was because Doyle was involved in the theft of a racehorse. It was too late for Tricia to realise what was happening when she assisted Mike and the police on horseback. Tricia fell off the horse and later died from her injuries in Mike's arms, leaving him heartbroken again. He and the whole village were in mourning over the loss of another doctor. By the next episode, Mike was clearly very upset over her death and according to PC Phil Bellamy, he was like a zombie at work. 'Gallery' Dr Tricia Summerbee with Jenny Latimer.jpg PC Mike Bradley with Dr Trica Summerbee.jpg Tricia.jpg MikewithTricia.jpg IMG_1745.PNG IMG_1747.PNG IMG_1751.PNG IMG_1752.PNG IMG_1783.PNG IMG_1785.PNG IMG_1794.PNG IMG_1810.PNG Dr Tricia Summerbee.jpg Category:Medical Staff Category:Aidensfield Doctors Category:All Characters